Life at Luke's Jedi Academy
by camisa
Summary: Anakin wants to fit in with his older siblings and their friends. Just how far is he willing to go to gain their friendship?
1. Default Chapter

Anakin Solo  
  
Leia Organa Solo sat impatiently, her job as the co-pilot of the Millenium Falcon meant little while the ship was traveling through hyperspace. Beside her Han Solo sat in a daze with his chin propped on his hand. Both of them were on this trip because they were worried about Anakin. Their youngest son had been causing a lot of problems for his Uncle Luke at the Jedi Academy. It had reached the point that Luke was ready to send the boy home. This trip was hopefully going to change not only Luke's mind; hopefully it would also have a positive effect on Anakin's behavior problems.  
  
The call they had received last night had made it clear that Anakin wasn't making any progress on his own. Calls reporting on Anakin's misbehavior had become far too frequent. After dinner Leia had been resting in her husbands arms when the call had come in. As soon as Leia saw Luke on the screen she knew there was trouble. Anakin was standing beside his uncle; the all too familiar look of distance was on his face. It was as if he was not at all concerned about the consequences of his actions.  
  
Luke spoke first, "I'm afraid this is not good news," he said stating the obvious. " I'll let Anakin tell you what happened." He gave the boy a nudge as he stepped forward to face his parents.  
  
"I got bored during one of my lessons today so I quietly removed myself from the room and found something more interesting to do."  
  
"So you cut a class?" Han Solo was not pleased.  
  
"I found him in my office, he was just sitting behind my desk, waiting for me" Luke continued. "He told me that he knew I'd be looking for him, that's why he was already there, so I wouldn't have to spend time searching for him."  
  
Leia was confused, frustrated, and upset. The look of great concern on her face could not be disguised by any Jedi techniques she knew. "Luke, I'd like to speak to you alone", she said trying to keep her composure calm. Han got up and left her alone on the couch hoping his wife had an idea that could help solve this problem.  
  
Luke sent Anakin back to his room and turned his full attention to Leia. "We're coming to get him," she said getting to the point. "He's taking up too much of your time, and I'm afraid this will be the only way for him to realize that we are serious about our disapproval of his behavior." Before Luke could stop her Leia gave him some instructions, "Don't tell him we're coming, perhaps if we surprise him he'll tell us what's going on. If there is any possibility of solving this problem without removing him from the academy I want to give it a chance. Are you willing to keep this a secret and go along with his training if we can solve the problem?"  
  
"You have my word" Luke replied quietly. "As important as it is to me to see that Anakin become a Jedi, I realize that he is becoming a distraction in my work with the other students. " Luke cut the link and took a seat; he was disappointed, disappointed in Anakin and disappointed with himself.  
  
Anakin had not been himself for over a month now. The problems seemed to begin just a few weeks after the Anakin had returned to the academy from a visit home. There was one incident that Luke could connect to the beginning of all this, the night a mysterious power surge had caused all the lights to come on. All of the students were in bed when suddenly everything came to life. Every light in the temple came on in its brightest mode at once.  
  
Jacen awoke with a start, immediately he began to rub his painful, delicate eyes. He stumbled to the door and entered the hallway as the rest of the young Jedi emerged from their rooms. Soon he heard the familiar sound of Zekk's voice, "Hey Solo, what happened to your hair?" Jacen quickly licked his hands in order to wet and weigh down in unruly curls.  
  
Before he had the chance to redeem himself Anakin spoke up. "Jacen's a scruffy lookin' nerf herder", he declared smiling proudly. At that all the young Jedi broke into laughter, to his dismay Jacen noted that even Tenel Ka was smiling at the remark. Embarrassed he went back into his room and slammed the door.  
  
The hallway suddenly silenced as Jedi Master Luke Skywalker turned the corner and began to approach the young jedi. "What did I miss?" He asked with great curiosity.  
  
There was no immediate answer, everyone slowly looked at Anakin who could do nothing but hang his head in shame. "All right", Luke said. "You may all return to your rooms the lights have been fixed and there is no reason for you to remain up."  
  
Zekk noticed that Luke was approaching Anakin in search of an explanation and felt guilty. "Master Skywalker, I'm afraid this whole thing was my fault."  
  
"Was there something I should be aware of, perhaps something that may have provoked my nephew to slam his door loud enough to wake a hibernating bantha?" Luke smiled at the two young jedi and motioned for them to join him in Anakin's quarters.  
  
Suddenly feeling more relaxed Zekk and Anakin took seat at the foot of the bed and explained what had happened in the hallway before Luke arrived. Luke found the story amusing, still he sternly reminded them that Jacen's feelings should have been considered before they had been so quick to judge. After getting a firm apology for the disruption Luke ordered the boys back to bed. His next course of action was to ensure that Jacen was all right. As Luke had expected, he was fine. They had a short discussion and came to the conclusion that Zekk and Anakin had not meant to hurt him.  
  
Anakin sat up in bed long after his uncle had left the room. He hadn't meant to hurt Jacen, he had just wanted to fit in with his older siblings and their friends. Teasing Jacen had seemed to be a good way to score points with Zekk. He had received the attention he had wanted from the group; the only problem was that he had hurt his brother in the process. Attention, that was what Anakin craved most. Perhaps if he could create a scene in one of his lessons, distractions were always appreciated by the other students.  
  
Despite the disturbance in the middle of the night, Anakin was up early the next morning. Today he would prove that it would be worth their while for the older kids to include him in their activities. During the morning meal Anakin began to plan his prank. His first mission was to gather a consensus; he wanted to disturb the class that the group found to be most boring. There was no contest; everyone seemed to agree that the worst lesson of the day was math.  
  
Jaina could sense that her younger brother was up to something. Usually he was half-asleep at the morning meal. Today he not only seemed to be wide- awake; he was actually leading the discussion. She knew Anakin well enough to know that his scheme would be revealed sooner than later. The problem with Anakin's schemes was that he never thought out the consequences of his actions. It seemed as if he always got caught. 


	2. disrupting math

Anakin didn't have long to plan; math was the second class of the day. Usually Tiarah would accompany him to class, she wasn't in the advanced classes with Anakin, but she rarely left his side. Tiarah had been visiting her home world of Tatooine for the past few days. Her former guardian had been killed in an accident and she had wanted to return for his ceremonial resting acceptance.  
  
This morning walking alone worked to Anakin's advantage. He wanted to stop by Jacen's room in order to "borrow" one of his pets. Surely Jacen would forgive him when he understood Anakin's reasoning behind it. Anakin was going to release the crystal snake in the classroom in order to cause a distraction to the class. Jacen hated math just as much as everyone else, he'd appreciate the prank, Anakin was sure of it.  
  
Holding on to the snake during his first class was simple. Anakin simply placed the animal in his gym locker. In his rush to get to math he didn't notice that the snake had shed its skin in his locker while he had been working out with his instructors. His excitement was too much to hold on to the snake for long once he got to math class. He released it almost immidiatly.  
  
Zekk felt something rustle at his feet. Before he could figure out what it was, it was crawling under his pants and up his leg! He saw the tail of the snake and grabbed it. "Solo", he said standing in front of Jacen with the snake in one hand still hanging by its tail. "You better have a good explanation for this."  
  
"Jaina I thought you fixed the cage", Jacen said turning to his sister.  
  
"I did there is no possible way it could have escaped, it was full proof."  
  
"That's what you said the last time." Jacen was more than a little nervous. His uncle would not be pleased to hear that one of his pets had disrupted the class.  
  
"Order!" the instructor commanded. "Jacen take the snake back to your room and return here immediately. We will meet with Master Skywalker to discuss this matter after class.  
  
"Yes, sir", Jacen said bowing his head and scurrying out of the room.  
  
  
  
Kam led Jacen down the hallways of Yavin IV's massive temple. Disbelief filled Jacen's mind. When he had returned to his room with the crystal snake the door to the cage had been closed and clasped.  
  
There was no way the door could latch after being opened unless someone had latched it. Was it possible that someone had let the snake out on purpose? Would his uncle believe he was innocent?  
  
Jedi Master Luke Skywalker looked up from the papers on his desk. "Kam what brings you here?"  
  
"An unfortunate matter that disrupted my class this morning", Kam answered stepping aside to give Luke a view of his nephew.  
  
"Hi uncle Luke", Jacen said miserably.  
  
"Have a seat", Luke said motioning to a few chairs in front of his desk. "Tell me what this is all about."  
  
Jacen looked towards Kam who obviously wanted him to tell the story, Jacen took a deep breath and began. "My crystal snake seems to have gotten out of its cage and caused a disturbance in our class", Jacen said cutting to the chase. "But when I went to return it to my room the cage was locked shut. It's just not possible for the door to latch itself, someone must have took it on purpose."  
  
There would be no use for Jacen to lie to Luke; his uncle could always sense an untruth. Luke knew Jacen was being honest with him. "As a reminder to you that your pets need to be kept under control I'm going to ask you to spend your midday meal alone in your room. I believe this was not entirely your fault and will investigate into the matter further. For now I suggest you get going, you'll be late for your next class."  
  
Without a word Jacen pulled back his chair and rushed out of the room. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Luke", Kam began "Perhaps I should have handled this matter myself."  
  
"I'm glad you brought it to my attention. I have some extra time this afternoon. I'll take a look around Jacen's room; see if there's any evidence of someone taking the snake."  
  
"Jacen will be pleased. I've got to make haste, I have another class starting in a few minutes." Kam informed Luke as he headed out the door.  
  
  
  
As he carried the tray of food to his room Jacen couldn't help but mope. This wasn't his fault, why was he being punished? Once he was in his room Jacen discovered that he didn't have much of an appetite. While he was picking at his food there was a knock at the door "Come", he said.  
  
"Jacen, I was hoping you would be here", it was uncle Luke "Is there anything out of place in your room? Any evidence that someone was here?"  
  
Surprised that he hadn't thought to look himself, Jacen quickly took a look around the room. "Not really", he said, "it looks just the way I left it this morning."  
  
"I was hoping to investigate the matter further this afternoon", Luke explained, "Unfortunately something has come up."  
  
"It's okay", Jacen replied.  
  
"As an extra precaution I suggest you lock the door when you go to class this afternoon", Luke said seeing his way out.  
  
"I will, thanks for stopping by and for believing in me."  
  
The next morning after gym something in Anakin's locker caught Jacen's eye. He pushed his brother aside and pulled a layer of snakeskin out of the locker. "Look familiar?" he asked his younger sibling.  
  
"I kinda borrowed your snake", Anakin mumbled.  
  
"You did what? I got in trouble for that incident yesterday, you better have a good explanation."  
  
"Remember how you said that math was your least favorite class at breakfast yesterday?"  
  
"Go on", Jacen prompted.  
  
"Well, I only wanted to cause a commotion that would make the time go by faster."  
  
"It worked", Jacen confirmed. "But I'm gonna tell uncle Luke about this, he's been investigating the situation and he's bound to find out sooner or later."  
  
"I'll go with you" Anakin said accepting his fate. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Jacen led his brother down the hall to Luke's office. The door was open so there was no need to knock.  
  
"Come on in" Luke said encouraging his nephews to take a seat. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Anakin has something to tell you" Jacen said taking the chair on the left.  
  
Anakin sat on his hands and bowed his head. "I was the one who borrowed Jacen's crystal snake yesterday."  
  
"Did you mean for the snake to cause a disturbance in your class?" Luke asked.  
  
Swallowing Anakin nodded.  
  
"Jacen, thank you for bringing this to my attention, you go on to class now, I'd like to speak with Anakin alone." Once Jacen was quite a ways down the hall Luke began speak "Let me get this strait, you broke into your brother's room, took one of his possessions without his permission, disrupted one of your classes, and allowed your brother to take the blame for it".  
  
All Anakin could do was nod. Had he really done all that?  
  
"I'm afraid that I have no choice but to confine you to your quarters for the next 24 hours. After that we will see about assigning you some extra chores. You may finish out your morning classes before reporting to your room. I'll personally bring you an evening and morning meal. Is there anything you'd like to say before your dismissed?"  
  
"No", Anakin said rising to his feet.  
  
"Very well. Behave yourself, and I'll see you this evening." 


	3. serving time

Anakin chewed on the ration bar his uncle Luke had provided for breakfast. He was determined not to get into any more trouble, being confined to your quarters was one thing, but being reduced to eating ration bars was another. Did his uncle really consider these to be meals? After all he was a growing boy. His appreciation for the food at the dining hall would be much greater after this experience. Boredom was also beginning to sink in. It would have been nice to sleep in, but Master Luke had shown up bright and early with a stack of assignments from the classes he had missed the day before and the classes he would miss this morning. It seemed to him that his teachers had given him extra work, probably part of his punishment.  
  
Finally it was time for lunch, Anakin could leave his room. Tahiri was waiting outside of his room when he opened the door. "Good to see you, can I walk you to lunch?"  
  
"You don't know how happy I would be to accept." Anakin said falling into step with his best friend.  
  
When Anakin sat down with a tray overflowing with food Zekk couldn't help himself. "Master Skywalker must have had you eating ration bars for meals. Was the crime worth the time?"  
  
"Not really", Anakin mumbled trying to ignore the comment. He was not going to let himself be provoked. Not ten minutes after being released from his room.  
  
Jaina could tell that the comment had hurt her brother. "Don't let him bother you Anakin, the only reason he knows what you've been through is because he's been there himself. One time Zekk started a major food fight in this dining hall and Uncle Luke made him eat his meals in his room for three days."  
  
"That wasn't completely my fault; Jacen and Tenel Ka were too busy flirting with each other to move up in line. All I did was give them a push, not my fault the food flew off Jacen's tray."  
  
"You escalated the problem later on though", Jacen pointed out. The comment about him flirting with Tenel Ka had made him blush and he wasn't about to let it slide. "It would have been one thing if people were just throwing food, but you were reprogramming the droids to throw food as well."  
  
Zekk grinned. "I am good."  
  
Anakin was enjoying this story, but it just didn't make sense. He was good with mechanics and computers, however he couldn't imagine being able to reprogram a droid during a food fight. "How did you reprogram the droids in such little time?"  
  
"Well it wasn't the first food fight in the dining hall and I had been seeking revenge on quite a few people, so the droids had been reprogrammed previously I was just waiting for a good time to put them to use."  
  
"Sounds like we missed a lot before we came to the academy" Tahiri said chiming in. "Anakin can you and I go someplace and catch up before we have to go to our afternoon classes, I have something to talk to you about".  
  
"Sure", Anakin said picking up his tray and heading towards a more private table. "So what's up?" He asked after getting comfortable.  
  
"I just don't understand why you did what you did, that's all".  
  
"Oh," even after spending 24 hours in his room thinking about it Anakin really didn't have a good explanation for his escapade. "I just wanted to get their attention, be a part of their group, you know what I mean?" Anakin could tell Tahiri was hurt and he knew why. "Don't take this the wrong way, you're a great friend, it's just that sometimes I wish that I was more popular around here."  
  
"Anakin you are popular, your uncle runs this academy."  
  
"Yes, but I wanted to make a name for myself, I'm tired of living in other people's shadows. My brother and sister have made names for themselves here and now I feel like it's my turn." This wasn't an easy thing to explain, Tahiri didn't have anything to live up to, her parents weren't heroes of the rebellion.  
  
"There's a difference Anakin, Jacen and Jaina have made good names here, what you did just got you in trouble."  
  
That hit home, Anakin hadn't thought of it that way. What could he do to make his siblings and their friends look at him as someone they respected. After all that was what he was truly after here. It was time for class now; he would have to decide just how to become respected later on.  
  
After his classes Anakin went back to his room to discover his Uncle Luke waiting by the door. "I trust you enjoyed your afternoon", he said in greeting. "Unfortunately, you are not quite off the hook for your little misadventure and I have arranged for you to do some work for me this evening."  
  
Anakin suppressed a groan and took a look at the list his uncle was handing him. To his surprise the chores consisted of things he actually liked to do. There were several ships in the main hanger that needed routine maintenance, and there were a few cleaning droids that needed upgrades. "When do you need me to get started?" He asked almost a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"As soon as you finish your evening meal, I would prefer if you started with the droids, they are more urgent than the ships." Luke didn't feel the need to remind Anakin again that this was a punishment, he knew these were things the boy enjoyed, however he also knew Anakin had not meant to get into so much trouble. Hopefully the time in his room had been enough of a reminder to think before acting.  
  
Evening meal passed without incident and Anakin made his way to the supply room where the cleaning droids he needed to work on were kept. The upgrades were very basic. Anakin began to wonder what he could do to make the droids better for his uncle, perhaps this could be a way to start building a reputation. He decided to add extra cleaning fluid to the droids and have them use extra wax. The next step was to have them wax this evening and into the morning so people would notice right away how much of a difference he could make.  
  
Zekk headed to the gym the next morning nursing a cup of caf and wishing he were more awake. Usually he would have entered through the gym, but today he was running late and went strait through the locker rooms. Everyone else was already out in the gym, he noticed that it was louder than most mornings and peaked out to see what was going on. Apparently several students and masters were having trouble walking. Zekk could not help but laugh, all of these fully trained Jedi Knights were landing on their faces. Immediately he was able to recognize that the floor was covered in wax. He just couldn't stop laughing, surely everyone had figured out the problem now, and most of them were using the force to walk into the hallway or the locker room. The amount of concentration it took and the look on their faces was enough to send Zekk into hysterics. Than he saw Anakin standing in the corner with the most worried look on his face.  
  
"What's going on kid" Zekk asked as he finished making his way across the slick floor.  
  
"This is my work" Anakin looked absolutely miserable.  
  
"You did this? This is great; I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Really?" Anakin asked. How could it be great that he had caused so much trouble for people early in the morning, when he had only been trying to impress them? In his point of view he had been thinking too much of himself and not about others. He was feeling miserable.  
  
"I mean Master Skywalker will probably come down pretty hard on you, someone could have gotten hurt here, but you should at least enjoy the prank."  
  
"Yea" maybe it was just a mistake, but no harm in letting Zekk think it was something he meant to do. He decided than and there that when his uncle asked about the incident he would claim it was his fault. Even if it had not been something he meant to do. He would take the punishment if he could gain Zekk's friendship.  
  
Luke got the call while he was out in the hanger trying to figure out why Anakin had not gotten to the work out there the night before. A few of his teachers in the gym wanted to know who had the floor in the gym waxed just before morning classes. It wasn't long before Luke put two and two together. He called Anakin into his office.  
  
"I asked you to simply upgrade the droids; I have a feeling you were trying to impress me by making them do more than I had requested." Luke knew his nephew, there could be no other explanation.  
  
To his surprise Anakin made a guilty face and began to confess. "Uncle Luke, I.actually kinda did this on purpose, no one got hurt though and it was a lot of fun to watch".  
  
Luke could tell Anakin was making this up, he didn't want to punish the boy for something he didn't do, but he could not allow him to lie to him either. "Anakin, are you sure you did this? This second prank of yours is going to cause a much harsher punishment than the first." Luke was not making a threat here, he could not allow for these types of pranks to be pulled by anyone and if Anakin wanted people to believe it was a prank he had to be punished as if it were a prank. "On the other hand if you want to confess to me that you're lying and you explain why you would make up such a tale, I can let you off with a warning."  
  
Anakin knew his uncle was giving him an excellent opportunity, trying to make his life easier. He had already made his decision though, so he didn't hesitate. "I understand that I need to be punished, I'll take whatever it is you decide to give me."  
  
"For now I want you to return to your quarters, I will bring you something to eat and let you know what I have decided as soon as I have some time to think this through". Luke did not hide the anger in his voice. How could Anakin be doing this? What was his reason for taking a punishment Luke in his heart knew the boy didn't deserve. He needed some time to think this through. Hopefully calling in some of Anakin's friends and talking to them would give him some perspective and what was going on with his nephew.  
  
Tahiri wondered why she was being called to talk to Luke. Perhaps it was about Anakin she hadn't seen him this morning. Luke looked concerned and she began go voice things before he could even speak. "Is Anakin sick? Where is he? Can I see him?"  
  
Luke smiled "Anakin is fine; at least he is fine physically, but he has gotten himself into trouble, or at least he says he caused the trouble and that is why I need to talk to you."  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
  
"This morning the gym floors were waxed and I had asked him to upgrade the droids as part of his punishment for the incident with the snake. I believe he was trying to make the droids do more than I had asked him to; he often tries to outdo what you ask mechanicly. That would also explain why he did not get to the ships in the hanger I asked him to work on. He claims to have done this on purpose as a prank, yet I can see on his face that it's not true. Do you know why he would behave this way?"  
  
Tahiri could sum that up in one word "Zekk" she said, "he gave kudos to Anakin for the bit with the snake and I have a feeling he would have enjoyed this. When Anakin got out of his room Zekk and the others gave him a lot of attention and told him about the time Zekk had reprogrammed droids to throw food. If Zekk saw this he probably assumed it was a prank and gave Anakin the idea that he had done something entertaining."  
  
Luke thanked Tahiri for her time and contacted the teacher who had Zekk in his next class so the student could be sent to talk to him.  
  
Looking a little confused would have been an understatement for Zekk's composure as he entered Luke's office. "It wasn't me" he offered.  
  
Luke smiled. "I know who I assigned the droid work to, I'm just wondering if you asked Anakin what happened or implied what happened."  
  
Now Zekk was really confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't believe Anakin would have reprogrammed the droids, it's not like him. However, Tahiri was saying that after the prank he pulled with the snake your past pranks had been brought up. Is it possible that you saw this and implied it was a prank so that Anakin would want to take the blame for it?"  
  
"Maybe", Zekk said. "I didn't mean to, but it is possible. In fact if I recall the conversation correctly you're right I just assumed it was a prank. Do you think I got him in trouble?"  
  
"Ultimately it's his decision to make. If he wants this to be a prank and he wants to suffer the consequences, I'm going to make that his decision. Thanks for coming in, I'm at least restored in my nephews motives, I would like you to talk to him about this however, let him know that you have changed. You have changed right?"  
  
Zekk put on his most serious face, "Of course, I haven't pulled anything here in a couple of months."  
  
"Let's keep it that way", Luke said shaking his head. "Go ahead back to class and remember to talk to Anakin, it's important to me." 


End file.
